The Reasons
by purricane
Summary: EXO - Chanyeol/Baekhyun - Chanyeol/Kyungsoo - Baekhyun menyambar perkataan chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyimpan rahasianya yang ia sembunyikan selama hampir tiga tahun. Pada malam itu, semua menjadi jelas.
1. Chapter 1 - Chanyeol's Reason

[A/n] hel-ow~ ini adalah ff pertama saya. ff ini ditampilkan dengan judul "The reasons" yang saya hadirkan dengan tiga pov. yaitu Chanyeol's Reason, Baekhyun's Reason dan Kyungsoo's Reason. ff yang ini adalah Chanyeol pov yaitu Chanyeol's Reason. yang lainnya nyusul ya. enjoy~

* * *

Kyungsoo berdiri memperhatikan chanyeol yang sedang berlari kesana-kemari "kita hampir telat yeol" beberapa kali ia melihat jam merah yang di kenakannya. "aku lupa dimana sepatuku berada. Apa kau tau?" "bodoh, mana mungkin aku tau. Ini rumahmu!" chanyeol berlari menyusuri pot besar di samping kursi halamannya dan mengambil sesuatu di baliknya "ini dia" "pakailah dengan cepat atau kita akan terlambat" kata kyungsoo sambil membantu chanyeol mengikatkan tali sepatu nya.

* * *

Summary:

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman chanyeol dari lengan kecilnya. "aku terus mendekatimu dari hari itu. Kita menjadi akrab. Aku tau kau menyukaiku lalu aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Bukankah saat itu kau menerimaku? Tapi kenapa kau malah menjauh? Sekali ini saja beri tau aku alasan yang…." Baekhyun menyambar perkataan chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyimpan rahasianya yang ia sembunyikan selama hampir tiga tahun. Pada malam itu semua menjadi jelas.

* * *

**Chanyeol's Reason**

Pagi ini kesialan menimpa ku. Tidak, maksudku setiap pagi. Tapi yang ini unik. Kyungsoo berdiri lama di depan pintu menungguku untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan tempat dimana aku menaruh sepatuku saat hujan tadi malam. Untungnya dia masih bersabar dan berusaha tabah. Kyungsoo, dia tetangga sekaligus temanku dari kecil. Dia salah satu manusia jenius yang aku selalu mendapat rangking pertama di kelas padahal ia jarang terlihat belajar atau membaca buku. Keluarganya mapan. Ia mempunyai banyak kaset game menarik di kamarnya dan kami sering memainkannya. Dia juga manusia terbaik yang pernah ada. Dari kelas 5 SD sampai sekarang, jika aku sedang malas mengerjakan pr pasti akan dikerjakannya sepenuh hati dengan bayaran dua ribu per nomor. aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu.

" Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya kyungsoo padaku "gerbang akan ditutup sebentar lagi". "selesai" jawabku sambil menarik tas sekolah dari kursi. Aku berjalan menyusul kyungsoo yang baru saja berjalan beberapa detik.

"hey, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan baekhyun?" aku memalingkan wajahku pada kyungsoo "aku akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi padanya nanti. Doakan saja kyung". Kataku memberikan senyum pada kyungsoo. Baekhyun, dia laki-laki mungil yang aku sukai sejak kelas 3 SMP. Aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya di tempat les dan sekarang kami berada di satu sekolah tetapi berbeda kelas. Dia tidak terlalu tampan, tapi manis dan…galak.

* * *

Aku dan kyungsoo terdiam lemas di depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup tak lama saat kami datang. Kami terlambat. Kini kami hanya tinggal menunggu detik-detik malaikat pencabut nyawa datang. "Dasar anak nakal! Sudah kelas 3 tapi masih terlambat!" teriak seorang laki-laki sambil berjalan menuju ke arah kami. Baiklah, sekarang malaikatnya datang dan sudah hampir dekat. "ulurkan tangan kalian! Setelah itu cabuti rumput liar di taman sekolah!" dengan rasa tega, dia mencabuk tangan ku dan kyungsoo sebanyak lima kali. Terima kasih atas hukumannya pak.

.

.

Aku dan kyungsoo di berikan tugas khusus untuk mencabuti tanaman liar tanpa di bekali keterampilan dan fasilitas yang memadai. Kami mencabuti satu persatu rumput liar yang ada dengan tangan telanjang. Apa kyungsoo kesal padaku? Ini semua memang salah sepatu. "hey kyungsoo, jangan berekspresi seperti itu" aku mencoba mencairkan suasana. "seperti apa?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah polos. Tidak, dia tidak marah denganku, aku tau itu. Aku hanya lupa kalau ekspresinya memang seperti itu. "tidak, tidak jadi" .lalu hening.

"hey, chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja dengan baekhyun kalau memang dia tidak menyukaimu?" aku yang sedang berkonsentrasi mencabuti jamur melihat ke arahnya dengan sedikit kaget ." tidak bisa, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Hanya saja seperti ada yang ia sembunyikan saat dia menolakku mentah-mentah. Itu membuatku semakin ingin mendekatinya." aku tertawa kecil. menyembunyikan wajah gelisahku dari kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar tapi untuk saat ini aku belum bisa. "hey jenius. Ayo bermain Ultramen dan Gozila!" aku menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang mengumpulkan rumput-rumput yang sudah tercabut. "jangan konyol yeol" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil mengejek. Aku menubruk tubuh kecilnya dan melingkarkan tanganku di leher putihnya. Kami seperti berada di arena pertarungan. Itulah permainan antara sesama laki-laki.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku berjalan menuju kantin bersama kyungsoo. "menu nya nasi, sosis, susu coklat dan pudding" aku mencoba mengeja tulisan di samping tempat penyajian makanan walaupun itu sebenarnya tidak perlu. Kami mengambil satu kotak makanan dan mencari tempat untuk duduk. Mataku tersorot pada pria mungil yang duduk sendirian di dekat jendela paling ujung. "baekhyun" gumamku. "tunggu sebentar disini kyung. Aku akan kembali dalam waktu 5 menit oke?" aku berjalan santai menuju baekhyun. Maaf kan aku kyungsoo, inilah naluri laki-laki. Suatu saat kau pasti akan merasakannya.

"Apa kursi ini kosong?" aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. "ya" ucap baekhyun tanpa melihat ke arah ku. Seperti biasa dia galak. Semua salahku. Dulu kami berteman akrab. dia lebih banyak tersenyum dibandingkan dengan sekarang .Tapi memang sudah galak. Jika saja aku tidak menyatakan cinta padanya mungkin dia tidak akan menjauhiku seperti ini. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Dia seperti tidak mempedulikanku yang berada di depannya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Baiklah, bagaimana dengan pertanyaan kecil? "apa rasa sup nya enak?" Tanya ku gugup. "sup?" baekhyun berbalik bertanya padaku. Dasar otak bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin itu sup! Sudah jelas itu sosis!ayo chanyeol, buat pertanyaan lain dan lupakan pertanyaan tadi "aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana hari mu? Apa menyenangkan?". Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan terus melahap sosis di kotak makannya. Dia mengabaikanku. Apa salahku baek? Kalau begitu langsung ke inti pembicaraan. "mm.. baek? Apa kau mau bertemu dengan ku pulang sekolah nanti? Hanya sebentar saja. Ada sesuatu yang penting" lagi-lagi hening. Baekhyun menatap mataku dengan tajam. "ya" baekhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya. "baiklah, tunggu aku di halaman belakang sekolah ,baek". Aku merasa lega dan tidak percaya. Benarkah dia mau? Aku tersenyum kecil dan bergegas kembali menuju kyungsoo.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dengan cepat aku membereskan buku dan peralatan tulis yang berserakan di meja. "hey kyungsoo, kau boleh pulang duluan. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Sampai jumpa" aku melambaikan tangan kepada kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. Dengan kecepatan penuh, aku berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat baekhyun berdiri menungguku. baiklah chanyeol, kau harus siap.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya baekhyun dingin. Aku menarik nafas panjang "baek, Berhentilah menjauhiku". Aku berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. "kalau begitu, menjauhlah dariku maka aku akan berhenti menjauhimu" jawab baekhyun tegas. "apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai ku?apa ada hal yang tidak kau sukai dari ku? kenapa kau tidak mau membalas setiap pesan dariku?" tatapan ku mulai serius memperhatikan apa yang akan baekhyun jawab. "tidak ada. Hanya saja aku tidak menyukaimu chanyeol. Tidak sama sekali." Jawabannya tetap sama. Walaupun baekhyun menjawab seperti itu tapi ada yang terasa ganjil . Aku merasa baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ayolah baekhyun, buat ini jelas. Kenapa kau selalu menolakku? "berhentilah berbohong. Aku tau kau menyukaiku. Jadilah milikku"

PRAKKKK

Tangan baekhyun mengenai pipiku dengan keras. "harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu chanyeol! Aku tidak menyukaimu! tidak akan pernah!"

perkataan itu cukup menusuk. Aku terdiam seperti batu. Lalu baekhyun meninggalkan ku. Cukup kaget. Bukan karna perkataannya, tapi dia menangis. Oh chanyeol… apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Dia menangis saat menjawab pertanyaan darimu. Ternyata memang ada yang disembunyikannya dari ku. Aku masih berdiri sambil terdiam.

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipi bekas tamparan laki-laki mungil itu. "apa ini sakit?". "kyungsoo? Bukankah kau sudah pulang?" kyungsoo menyelak "maaf untuk sempat melihat. Tadinya aku ingin mencarimu karna ini". Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kaset game terbaru. "wah the jackman vs monsters seri ke 7!". Aku berusaha memperlihatkan wajah kagum dan menyembunyikan wajah sedih darinya. "mau main ini di rumahku?" tawar kyungsoo lembut padaku. "boleh saja. Ini versi terbaru!" kyungsoo tersenyum lalu Hening sebentar.

"kyungsoo?"

"ya?"

"maaf, tapi tolong lupakan soal tadi. Bersikaplah kalau kau tidak pernah melihat ini."

"ya, baiklah."

* * *

"silahkan masuk yeol" kyungsoo mempersilahkanku masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menghidupkan tv dan playstationnya. Aku mengambil stik yang paling bagus. "hei! Itu stik ku! Pakai yang satu lagi!". "tidak, aku ingin yang ini. Mengalah lah" bujukku sambil tertawa. "baiklah. Bayar seribu untuk itu". Kami mulai bermain game. "yah tendang!tendang!pukul!" seperti biasa aku selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata rusuh. Kyungsoo pun ikut merusuh juga. Kami bercanda setiap waktu tapi ketika diam aku mulai terpikir lagi oleh baekhyun.

Hari terus berlanjut. Jarak ku dan baekhyun makin menjauh. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari belakang. Aku memang pengecut. Apa aku harus menyerah? Tidak. Sudah ku bilang tidak untuk saat ini. Aku hanya ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk maju lagi. Tapi kapan? Ayolah berpikir bodoh!

Hari minggu yang cerah, tapi aku hanya pergi keluar untuk membeli ayam goreng di pinggir jalan raya. "harganya murah. Aku bisa beli 2 kotak sekaligus" gumamku saat melihat menu yan tertempel di dinding depan restoran. Baru saja melirik keramaian, aku melihat baekhyun berjalan di trotoar. Aku terdiam memperhatikannya. Sepertinya ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku pun merenungkan niat ku untuk membeli makanan dan mengikuti baekhyun dari belakang di keramaian. Sesaat kemudian kami tiba di jalanan yang sepi. Sepucuk kertas terlipat jatuh dari map yang di bawanya. Saat ia mulai jauh, aku mengambil kertas tersebut. "bagaimana ini? Apa harus ku kembalikan? Tapi dia akan tau kalau aku mengikutinya. Apa aku bilang saja kalau ibu ku yang menemukannya lalu melihat nama di kertas ini? Ah tidak, itu terlalu berimajinasi." Aku mulai menerawang kertas yang masih terlipat tersebut walaupun sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. Kertas yang tebal. Aku membuka lipatan kertas yang di jatuhkan oleh baekhyun tadi dan mulai membacanya.

* * *

Aku memencet bel kyungsoo berulang kali tapi, tidak ada tanggapan. Aku berdiri lalu bersandar dan duduk di depan pintu rumahnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang membuka pagar dan menghampiriku dengan banyak makanan di tangannya. "chanyeol?" sahutnya padaku. "hey. Boleh aku main?" aku mulai berdiri di hadapannya lebih dekat. "ya, tentu saja. Ayo masuk" kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "kau ingin main playstation lagi yeol? Aku punya games terbaru yang lumayan bagus." "ya boleh". Jawabku dengan tatapan kosong. "hey, ada apa?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil memberikan stik kepada ku. Aku hanya diam dan memulai permainan. Pikiranku sedang kacau. "yeol? Ada apa?" kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Pikiranku makin kacau. Aku menunduk. Kyungsoo tetap memperhatikanku. Aku ingin menangis. Hanya sekali ini saja. Biarkan air mataku keluar untuk satu waktu ini saja. "ternyata benar apa yang aku takutkan. Dia menyukaiku ,aku yakin itu. Ada yang mengganjal. "Aku tau kenapa wajahnya selalu terlihat pucat . Aku tau kenapa dia selalu memilih untuk sendirian. aku tau kenapa senyumnya berkurang dari hari-ke hari" aku mulai menangis seperti bayi. Aku tau ini merepotkan tapi aku membutuhkanmu kyungsoo. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menenangkanku. "baiklah, aku akan berhenti bertanya ada apa. Bicaralah sepuasnya, aku akan mendengarkanmu yeol" . kyungsoo duduk lebih dekat ke arahku. "apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya sesaat lalu menatap ke arahku "jika kau memang menyukainya," kyungsoo kembali terdiam. Lalu mulai berbicara lagi "pergilah yeol. Nyatakan perasaanmu lagi. Beri tau dia kalau kau sudah tau semuanya. Mungkin dia akan merasa lebih baik dan" tatapan kyungsoo semakin tajam lalu melanjutkan perkataannya kembali "dia akan menerimamu" . Saran dari si jenius membantuku berpikir. Kyungsoo benar dan selalu benar. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas sarannya dan sekarang akulah yang harus berjuang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Aku meyakinkan diri mengirim pesan pada baekhyun untuk bertemu di taman. Aku tau dia pasti selalu membaca pesan dariku walaupun tidak ada balasan darinya. Untuk menegaskan bahwa aku benar-benar menunggunya, aku menambahkan bahwa aku akan terus menunggunya sampai ia datang. Satu setengah jam berlalu, aku terus menunggunya . matahari sudah terbenam ,tapi aku yakin dia akan datang. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, seseorang bertubuh mungil menghampiriku. "kau mau apalagi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin "pulanglah. Jangan buang-buang waktumu yeol" baekhyun berbalik dan bergegas pergi. Aku menggenggam lengannya, menahannya agar dia tidak pergi. "aku terus mendekatimu dari hari itu. Kita menjadi akrab. Aku tau kau menyukaiku lalu aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Bukankah saat itu kau menerimaku? Tapi kenapa kau malah menjauh? Sekali ini saja beri tau aku alasan yang…."

Baekhyun menyambar cepat perkataanku. "karna aku menderita leukimia yeol! ". Hening. Air mata mulai keluar dari mata indahnya. "Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Aku juga menyukaimu dari dulu! Tapi itu tidak akan membantu jika aku mati terlebih dahulu. Kau akan sakit dan aku tidak akan tenang yeol!" air mata membanjiri pipi baekhyun.

"ya, aku tau" aku mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas dari kantung jaket yang aku kenakan lalu ku berikan pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil sepucuk kertas tersebut dan menyadari sesuatu. "darimana kau mendapatkannya? " Tanya baekhyun dengan tatapan kaget dan sedih. Sejujurnya aku tidak mau melihat orang yang aku suka terpojokkan seperti ini. "kenapa kau selalu mendesakku yeol? aku sudah berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya darimu. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan senyumanku yang dulu saat bersamamu sekarang. Aku berusaha menghilangkan keceriaan di wajahku saat kau ada bersamaku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyukaimu bahkan melupakanmu" baekhyun mengusap air matanya "sekarang kau sudah tau alasanku yang sebenarnya. menjauhlah. Carilah orang yang akan lebih membahagiakanmu dan hidup lebih panjang untukmu. Lupakan aku yeol. Kau pasti bisa dan dengan begitu aku juga bisa melupakanmu" aku tertegun. Untuk pertama kalinya saat itu baekhyun menunjukan senyumannya yang dulu hilang. Senyum yang tulus. Senyum yang membuat ku menyukainya saat pertama kali. Baekhyun bergegas pergi lagi. Kali ini aku membiarkannya melangkah beberapa meter dariku lalu ku kejar dan ku peluk tubuh mungilnya itu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku berkata padanya "aku menyukaimu baek. Jadilah milikku".

* * *

[A/n] ya, selesai.

saya minta maaf jika masih kurang dalam hal pengetikan atau alur cerita yang kurang berkenan, karena saya belum terlalu ahli untuk menulis (still learning).

Oh iya, kalian bisa memberikan comment, saran ataupun kritik. tenang... ga ngigit kok.

thanks for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Baekyun's Reason

[A/n] ff ini kembali dalam bentuk baekhyun's reason. Baekhyun's reason lebih menceritakan awal pertemuan baekhyun dengan chanyeol. Sebenarnya ff ini sudah pernah di publishkan tapi karna suatu kesalahan maka saya hapus dan saya hadirkan kembali sekarang.

Tunggu juga kehadiran Kyungsoo's Reasonnya ya gan :D happy reading!

* * *

Aku berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terkejut mendengar perkataanku tadi. Semuanya bohong. Aku ingin kau bisa membaca suara hatiku yeol tapi semuanya akan menjadi berantakan. Cepat atau lambat kita akan berpisah. Lebih baik kau membenciku setelah ini. Itu akan terdengar baik di telingaku walaupun bukan dihatiku. Maaf yeol.. Maaf. Maaf, aku juga menyukaimu, maaf. Aku meringkuk di atas ranjang tempat tidurku sambil menggumamkan maaf pada orang yang ku sayangi tapi menjadi orang yang kusakiti.

**Baekhyun's Reason **

Aku bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat les. Aku mengambil kue brownies kotak di atas meja makan dan memasukannya ke dalam tas merah yang sudah kuletakan sedari tadi di atas kursi. Dengan sigap, aku berjalan menuju pintu dan pergi meninggalkan apartemenku yang kosong. Sesampainya di sana, aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela. Seperti biasa, aku selalu…. Sendiri. Kehidupanku selalu sendirian. orang tuaku tinggal di luar negeri. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanku karena aku dianggap aneh.

Sesuatu menabrak keningku. "aarh". Aku mengambil benda tersebut yang jatuh sesaat setelah mengenai keningku tadi. Botol minum plastik. "Ternyata ada orang disana. Ku pikir tidak." sahut seseorang di depanku. Dia Luhan, teman sekelas di tempat les ku. Dia memang suka menjaili orang-orang yang lemah darinya. Dia berpikir dialah yang paling hebat disini. Bukan hanya Luhan yang suka menjaili. Dua orang temannya juga ikut berperan. Mereka kris dan tao.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Luhan, kris dan tao tertawa melihat reaksiku saat kesakitan. Sial! jika saja aku tidak lemah, akan ku balas dengan melemparkan mereka peti mati yang terbuat dari seratus ribu ton besi. "kau terlalu pendek mungil. Kami tidak bisa melihatmu" tao melanjutkan. Aku memberikan tatapan sinis kepada mereka. Bukan yang pertama kalinya tapi yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka melihatku geram. Hingga akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk ku sambil melihatku dengan tajam. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, kris dan tao mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku tidak mengalihkan pandangan sinis ku pada mereka. Aku hanya tetap diam dan tenang. Sebenarnya aku sangat…takut. Luhan memukul mejaku. Semua anak di kelas memperhatikan, tapi tidak ada yang mau ikut campur. Kris dan tao pun ikut bertindak. Mereka memegangi kedua tanganku bermaksud menahanku untuk lari ataupun mundur. Aku tetap diam tanpa ekspresi. Oh tuhan, aku benar-benar takut. Luhan menggenggam kerah bajuku. Wajahnya semakin dekan denganku. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan "permisi.. permisi.. air panas! Air panas!" seseorang menyenggol Luhan dan melewatinya lalu duduk di kursi sebelahku yang kosong tanpa melihat situasi. Spontan, luhan langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah bajuku. Begitupula dengan tao dan kris. Mereka terlihat bingung melihat laki-laki tinggi yang seenaknya menerobos dan menghancurkan situasi tadi. Laki-laki tersebut masih sibuk meletakkan tas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya tanpa mengetahui luhan dan kawan-kawan memandanginya dengan tajam. "untung saja tidak terlambat". Sahut laki-laki tersebut yang masih sibuk mengatur posisi alat tulisnya. Luhan, tao, dan kris lelah. tidak mendapatkan tanggapan, luhan, kris dan tao berjalan ke kursinya masing masing. Tidak lama kemudian, pengajar masuk. Aku masih memandangi laki-laki tinggi yang duduk disampingku dengan heran. Anak baru kah? Telinganya besar. Matanya juga lumayan besar. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil, tapi tubuhnya menunjukan kalau dia sudah dewasa. Laki-laki itu berbalik memandangiku. "apa?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan alisnya. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku menghadap jendela. Siapa pun dia, aku berterima kasih untuk tidak mendapatkan pukulan dari luhan dan kawan-kawannya tadi.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku merapikan buku yang berserakan diatas meja dan menarunya di dalam locker meja. "sreek" aku langsung mengalihkan penglihatanku pada laki-laki tinggi tersebut. Ia membuka sebuah bungkusan kue brownies kotak. Di letakkannya kue itu di atas meja dan dimakannya dengan santai. "mau?" tawarnya padaku yang sedang memperhatikan kelakuannya. Hey itu brownies ku! Jangan seenaknya mengambilnya dari dalam tas ku! Kau pikir aku lemah? Aku bisa menarik telingamu sampai putus. Aku mengambil brownies tersebut dan memakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dengan tajam. Ia mengambil satu buah brownies lagi dari dalam kotak tersebut dan memakannya dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Karena kesal, ku tarik kotak brownies tersebut dan ku makan semuanya. "wah wah ternyata kau suka ya? Besok akan ku bawakan lagi! Kau tau? Temanku punya banyak kue kotak" katanya padaku sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi nya yang putih. Dasar pembohong. Ini kue ku bodoh. aku berdiri dari kursi dan membuang kotak brownies yang kosong ke dalam tempat sampah di samping papan tulis.

Semua anak di kelas bergegas pulang. Termasuk Luhan, kris dan tao. Laki-laki tinggi itu juga sudah selesai membereskan alat tulisnya dan memakai jaket birunya. Sementara aku masih mengecek loker meja takut ada yang tertinggal. "aku pulang duluan baek". Sahutnya padaku. Bagaimana dia tau namaku? Laki-laki itu bergegas pergi. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti lalu membalikkan badannya. "oh ya ngomong-ngomong namaku chanyeol dan ada sesuatu di belakangmu". Ia pun bergegas pergi lagi. Namanya chanyeol dan ada sesuatu di belakangku? Aku diam Lalu meraba-raba punggungku. Ada sebuah…..kertas. 'baekhyun butuh belaianmu' . Ini….. tulisan kris. Aku tau kris seperti menempelkan sesuatu di punggungku saat ia menggenggam tanganku. Tapi aku belum menyadarinya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku menyeleting tasku lalu terdiam melihat kotak kue brownies yang masih terbungkus rapih. Aku mendesah kesal. Kue tadi ternyata memang benar-benar miliknya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Dengan perasaan tidak enak, aku berlari keluar kelas berharap bisa bertemu dengannya di tengah perjalanan pulang.

"ketemu!". Gumamku dalam hati saat melihat sesosok laki-laki bertubuh besar di tengah jalan pulang. "hey!" teriak ku kencang. Tapi tidak ada respon darinya. "chanyeol!" teriakku lebih kencang. Ia berbalik. Ia melepaskan _earphone_ nya dan memandangiku dengan tatapan polosnya. Aku berlari menuju ke arahnya dan langsung menyerahkan kue brownies tadi tanpa melihat wajahnya karna malu akan kesalahanku.

"kau masih menyimpan kotaknya?"

"bukan! Ini punyaku. Ku kira yang kau makan tadi adalah punyaku". Hening

"ternyata bukan. Maaf untuk menghabiskan kue punya mu tadi" lanjutku

"tidak usah. Untukmu saja tidak apa-apa. Kukira tadi kau lapar"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil

"tidak, ini untukmu. Aku pergi dulu"

Aku memaksanya mengambil kotak kue milikku. Setelah chanyeol mengambilnya, aku bergegas pergi dengan cepat.

* * *

Aku mengambil sebotol air di dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Belum saja ku minum segelas air tersebut, aku merasakan sesuatu keluar dari hidungku. Aku berlari menuju wastafel. Darah. Ternyata kambuh lagi. Aku membersihkan hidungku dengan pelan. Kepalaku menjadi terasa pusing. Aku terdiam sejenak mengatur nafas dan menenangkan diri. Sambil menyumbatkan satu hidungku, aku berjalan menuju kamar dan membaringkan badan di atas kasur.

* * *

Aku pergi ke tempat les di hari berikutnya. Hari ini wajahku terlihat pucat. Mungkin terlalu lelah karena pelajaran olahraga di sekolah tadi. Lari estafet, aku tidak suka itu karena membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Ya, baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas, luhan, kris dan tao menyambutku. "wah wah ada apa dengan wajahmu mungil?" luhan menghampiriku dan menepuk-nepuk pipiku bermaksud mengejek. "kau habis di kejar anjing? Kejar hantu atau di kejar panda?" ejek kris kepadaku. Tao menyikut kris dengan kencang. "hey! Ada apa? Aku Cuma bercanda". Tao memelototi kris. Tiba-tiba "permisi..permisi…ultramen datang..ultramen datang". Chanyeol menerobos luhan, kris dan tao…..lagi. "orang gila itu lagi". sahut luhan malas. Dengan aba-aba dari Luhan ,mereka kembali menuju tempat duduk masing-masing begitu juga denganku.

Semua siswa mengerjakan soal di buku paket karena hari ini pengajar tidak bisa memasuki kelas. Materinya memang terbilang sulit. Hanya sebagian anak yang mengerjakan sementara yang lain hanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Aku mencoba mengerjakan soal dengan teliti. Hampir semua nomor ku kerjakan tapi, nomor lima, enam dan delapan…. Aku menyerah. Aku melirik kearah chanyeol yang sedang melihat tenang soal-soal di buku paketnya. Apa dia belum selesai? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah buku paketnya. Ternyata sudah semua. Aku membuka mulutku dengan spontan tidak percaya. Dia pintar. Benar-benar pintar. Sangat pintar. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikan jawaban di buku paketnya. "kau ingin lihat?". "ya". Bodoh. baekhyun kau bodoh! kenapa kau bilang iya? Itu menurunkan harga dirimu. Chanyeol mendekatkan buku paketnya kepadaku. "kau dapatkan darimana jawabannya?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Chanyeol tersipu malu. "temanku yang mengerjakannya. Kemarin dia meminjamnya karena ingin melihat-lihat. Saat aku membuka halaman ini ternyata sudah terisi. Aku jadi lega". Jawabnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Baekhyun, kau benar-benar bodoh. kau tidak lihat wajahnya? Dia polos seperti bayi baru lahir. Mana mungkin dia yang mengerjakan semuanya. Aku frustasi dan menyesal untuk berprasangka baik padanya. "haey baek". Ia menyebut namaku tanpa canggung. "aku sedang bingung". "bingung apa?" . "darimana angka empat itu datang?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menunjuk angka empat yang di tuliskan temannya di buku paket. "itu dari soal chanyeol" jawabku dengan wajah datar. "lalu, darimana angka tujuh itu muncul?" ia bertanya lagi. "itu lima ditambah dua yeol" jawabku dengan wajah lebih datar dari sebelumnya. Oh tuhan, kenapa ada manusia seperti ini di dunia. "lalu bagaimana dengan angka delapan dan tujuh dan dua yang ini?". Chanyeol bertanya dan bertanya lagi. Baru saja aku ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, ia mulai pusing sendiri. "ah lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Aku jadi bingung. Robek saja soalnya buat mu. Aku jadi sedikit mual." Hening. Aku menatapnya dengan heran dan kasihan. "akan ku ajarkan". Aku mendekatkan kursiku dengan chanyeol dan mengajarinya sedikit. Dari situlah kami menjadi akrab dan berteman baik. Kami juga saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Chanyeol, dia laki-laki tinggi yang selalu terlihat senang. Semua orang yang berada di dekatnya akan terbawa oleh suasana yang dibuat olehnya. Dia suka membuat candaan lucu yang akan membuat siapa saja yang mendengarkannya akan tergelitik. Hinggga suatu hari aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya.

* * *

Chanyeol mengajakku pergi ke Playzone. Aku merasa sangat senang. Aku membalas ajakannya dengan kata 'ya'. Dari kejauhan terlihat chanyeol yang memakai baju biru menungguku di halte. Aku berlari menghampirinya. "chan.." aku terdiam melihat laki-laki imut dan berkulit putih susu di sampingnya. "hey baek. Ini kyungsoo. Dia makhluk jenius yang sering ku ceritakan padamu". Aku dan kyungsoo sama-sama diam dan saling bertatap-tatapan. Bis pun datang. "ayo" ajak chanyeol. Chanyeol memasuki bis lebih dulu. Aku masih terkejut karna kami tidak pergi berdua saja. Terlebih lagi bersama laki-laki imut yang dikatakan adalah temannya itu. Chanyeol duduk diantara ku dan kyungsoo. Semua terasa canggung hingga kami sampai ditempat tujuan. Bahkan saat menikmati wahana permainan pun aku masih canggung pada kyungsoo. Dia tidak dingin tapi pendiam sementara aku tidak terlalu bisa dekat dengan orang yang baru pertama kalinya kutemui. "kalian ingin minum? Akan kubelikan sekarang. Tunggu disini" kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan kami. Hening. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. "baekhyun. Namamu baekhyun kan?" kyungsoo mengawali pembicaraan. "ya". Jawabku singkat karna canggung. Dia terdiam sebentar. "bagaimana chanyeol menurut mu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "dia baik" jawabku lagi. Aku merasa semakin canggung. Hening lagi. "apa kau menyukai chanyeol?" aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan kyungsoo. Tubuhku terasa panas. Ada sesuatu yang tumpul menusuk-nusuk dadaku. Semakin lama aku diam semakin sulit jantungku untuk bernafas. Aku menjawab dengan jujur "ya, aku menyukainya". Kami berdua terdiam lagi. "selamat untukmu baek". Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong bajunya dan menempelkannya ke telinga putihnya. "maaf aku ada sedikit urusan. Tolong beri tahu chanyeol bahwa aku pergi lebih dulu. Sampai jumpa". Kyungsoo bergegas pergi. Chanyeol pun datang membawa dua gelas minuman. "dimana kyungsoo?" tanyanya padaku. "dia bilang ada urusan". "benar-benar payah. Padahal aku mengantri untuk membelikan minuman favoritnya". Chanyeol menggerutu sambil mengangkat-angkat milkshake coklat, minuman kesukaan laki-laki putih itu. "ini untukmu baek" chanyeol memberiku segelas jus jeruk lalu duduk disampingku. Dia terlihat lucu saat meminum milkshake coklat yang tadinya ingin diberikan pada temannya itu. Aku melepaskan tawa yang sudah tidak bisa lagi ku sembunyikan. "ada apa?" tanyanya lugu. Aku hanya kembali diam dan memasang wajah datar kembali. Sesuatu seperti mencekik jantungku. "maaf aku ke toilet sebentar". "ada apa?" chanyeol bertanya karena heran. Aku tidak membalas pertanyaan dari chanyeol. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju toilet. Aku memuntahkan sesuatu. Darah lagi. Aku terus memuntahkan darah. Orang – orang yang mendengar suara muntahanku pasti mengetuk-ngetuk pintu toilet yang aku masuki dengan berkata "apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku hanya bisa menjawab singkat dengan kata "ya".

Hari sudah menjelang malam. kami baru memutuskan untuk pulang dan mencari pintu keluar. "hey, apa kau bisa jalan lebih cepat sedikit?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar. "baiklah baek". Chanyeol mempercepat jalannya. Melihat chanyeol mempercepat jalannya, akupun mempercepat jalanku juga. Tiba-tiba chanyeol menarikku dari belakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hampir jatuh bo….".

"aku menyukaimu baek"

"…."

"aku menyukaimu baek. Jadilah milikku"

Aku terdiam. Tatapannya benar-benar serius sehingga membuatku tidak mengenali chanyeol yang berdiri dihadapanku. Aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku tanggapi dengan pernyataannya itu. "ya, aku menyukaimu juga yeol". Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Apa ini mimpi? Chanyeol memelukku dengan erat. Aku hanya diam terpaku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Oh baekhyun bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Aku membalas pelukan chanyeol dengan melingkarkan tanganku ke punggungnya yang bidang.

* * *

Aku membaringkan diriku diatas sofa. Tadi chanyeol mengantarku sampai di halte. Apa sekarang kami sudah berhubungan? Ya. Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa camilan tapi mendadak dada ku terasa sesak lagi. Seperti sempit untuk bernafas. Sesuatu seperti mencekik leherku lalu melepaskannya lagi lalu mencekiknya lagi dan seperti itu berulang-ulang kali. Aku memuntahkan sesuatu. Lagi-lagi darah. Apa penyakitku dulu kambuh lagi? Aku berjalan teroleng-oleng mendekati telepon yang tak jauh dari sofa tempatku berbaring tadi. Aku masih menghafal nomor rumah sakit tempatku di rawat lima tahun yang lalu karena penyakit leukemia stadium rendah. Aku mulai menekan nomor telepon tersebut. baru sempat mengatakan nama dan alamat dan nomor kamar apartemenku, kepalaku terasa sangat lemas dan pandanganku mulai memudar.

Aku terbangun. Rumah sakit. Aku tau itu. Aku berusaha menegakkan badanku dari ranjang rumah sakit. Aku menurunkan kedua kakiku dan berjalan sambil membawa infuse yang menempel di kulitku menuju ruangan dokter. Belum saja sepenuhnya keluar dari pintu ruangan, sesosok laki-laki berjas putih datang menghampiriku. "berbaringlah". Aku hanya duduk di atas kasur. "sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa byun baekhyun. Sekarang kau sudah terlihat lebih besar". sapanya dengan lembut. "aku ingin pulang. Orang tuaku akan melunasi biayanya nanti setelah aku memberitahukan mereka". "aku datang kesini bukan bermaksud untuk meminta bayaran baekhyun. Seperti biasa kau tidak suka rumah sakit dan isinya ya?" laki-laki itu tersenyum. Dia, dokter yang merawatku lima tahun yang lalu. Ya, sebenarnya aku menderita penyakit leukemia sejak kecil. Tapi penyakit itu sudah hampir sembuh setelah di rawat berkali-kali. Tapi sekarang aku berharap penyakit itu tidak datang lagi. Tolong, tolong jangan katakan kalau aku menderita leukemia lagi. Itu menyiksaku. Aku benar-benar ingin hidup normal. "penyakitmu kambuh lagi baek. Bahkan stadiumnya meningkat. Sebaiknya…". "tidak! Bukankah aku sudah sembuh?" aku memotong pembicaraannya. "tidak baek, kau hanya sedang stabil waktu itu. Itu bukan berarti kau sembuh". Jawab dokter tersebut dengan lembut. "aku ingin pulang". kataku tegas dengan tatapan dingin. Laki-laki berjas putih itu terdiam. Dia tau sifat asliku karna dia yang menjagaku di rumah sakit dari kecil. Jika aku berkeinginan dalam satu hal maka aku akan menjadi egois untuk mempertahankan itu. "baiklah. Mungkin kau perlu waktu. Jika kau sudah tenang, kembalilah kemari. Kau akan benar-benar membutuhkan ini"

"….."

"aku akan mengantarmu" lanjutnya.

* * *

Aku berdiri di depan gedung apartemen tempat ku tinggal. "apa kau ingin aku antar sampai kamarmu?" Tanya laki-laki berjas putih tadi yang sudah berganti menjadi laki-laki berkemeja hitam. Tanpa mempedulikan perkataannya, aku pergi meninggalkannya. Aku terdiam melihat chanyeol berdiri di hadapanku tiba-tiba. "Kau kemana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa tidak masuk les kemarin?". Aku merasa tidak enak. Aku lupa kalau ada chanyeol yang pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Kami sudah berhubungan tapi, kalau dia mendengar bahwa aku menderita penyakit parah, ia akan sedih. Seharusnya aku menolaknya. Seharusnya aku tidak mengiyakan perasaannya. Bagaimana ini sekarang baekhyun? Kau berada di posisi yang sulit. Kau masih sangat menyukai chanyeol tapi kau harus melepaskannya. Kau bukan orang bodoh baekhyun. Kau tau tentang penyakit ini. Kau dalam tingkatan penyakit yang tinggi. Tanpa dokter beritahu pun kau tau kalau cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan pergi. Pergi ketempat yang jauh. Jika kau dan chanyeol tetap berhubungan, bagaimana kalau kalian berhenti di tengah jalan karena penyakitmu yang egois. Aku merenungkan pikiranku lagi. Ayolah baekhyun, apa kau mau chanyeol sedih nantinya? Bersikaplah dingin padanya mulai sekarang. Jauhi lah dia. Lagipula kau akan lebih menghabiskan waktumu di rumah sakit. Aku menunduk.

"yeol?"

"ya. Ada apa baek?"

Hening. Aku menatap mata chanyeol dingin dan tajam.

"aku berbohong kemarin. Aku tidak menyukaimu. maaf".

Aku berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terkejut mendengar perkataanku tadi. Semuanya bohong. Aku ingin kau bisa membaca suara hatiku yeol tapi semuanya akan menjadi berantakan. Cepat atau lambat kita akan berpisah. Lebih baik kau membenciku setelah ini. Itu akan terdengar baik di telingaku walaupun bukan dihatiku. Maaf yeol.. Maaf. Maaf, aku juga menyukaimu, maaf. Air mataku bercucuran. Aku meringkuk di atas ranjang tempat tidurku sambil menggumamkan maaf pada orang yang ku sayangi tapi menjadi orang yang kusakiti.

* * *

3 tahun berlalu. Keadaanku semakin lama semakin parah. Seperti dugaanku, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit. Aku pun pindah ke apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan rumah sakit. Pada hari itu aku memutuskan berhenti dari tempat les. Aku mencoba menjadi seseorang yang lebih dingin tapi chanyeol masih tetap menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan menanyakan alasan mengapa aku menolaknya. aku berusaha menjauhinya sekuat ku tapi semakin aku menjauh darinya, semakin aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Cobaanku ditambah. Tak ku sangka kami bisa berada dalam satu SMA. Sampai sekarang, sampai sekarang kami kelas dua belas pun chanyeol masih bersikukuh untuk menanyakan alasan yang sebenarnya padaku. Tolonglah chanyeol.. menjauhlah. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih suatu hari nanti. Carilah yang lain. Pasti ada yang lebih baik dariku. Ku mohon….

* * *

Ponselku berdering. Satu pesan muncul. "chanyeol lagi". Gumamku. Aku membaca satu per satu tulisan yang ia kirimkan. Aku tertawa kecil. Chanyeol meminta ku untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia ingin menungguku sampai aku datang? Tidak baekhyun…. Kau akan mati kutu di depannya jika ia menyatakan perasaannya lagi. Kau semakin menyukainya sekarang, jauhi dia. Jauhi. Aku meyakinkan otakku untuk menerima tanggapan negative tentangnya tapi….tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Berbohong hanya bisa membuat hatiku semakin sesak dan sakit. Aku lelah untuk berbohong. Aku berhenti di depan pintu apartemenku. Kau harus jujur baekhyun. Katakana yang sebenarnya. Kau lelah. Katakan lalu pergi. Setidaknya itu akan membuatmu lega. Aku memegang gagang pintu apartemen dan bersiap membukanya.

Aku menyembunyikan diri dari hadapan chanyeol di balik pohon besar. Ketika melihat sosoknya, mentalku menjadi turun. Aku menunggunya pergi. Tapi ia tidak kunjung pergi sampai matahari mulai terbenam.

"kau mau apalagi?"

Aku menghampirinya dengan tatapan sinis

"pulanglah. Jangan buang-buang waktumu yeol"

aku bergegas pergi. Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku bermaksud mencegahku untuk pergi. Oh chanyeol, aku belum siap menerima reaksimu saat aku bilang kalau aku penderita penyakit leukemia yang umurnya tidak akan lama. "aku benar-benar menyukaimu baekhyun. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu di tempat les, aku menyukaimu. saat diam kau manis, saat tersenyum kau lebih dari itu bahkan saat kau marah kau masih seperti itu". Hentikan chanyeol! Hentikan! Aku mohon "berhenti yeol" aku memperingati chanyeol sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari lenganku. Chanyeol terus mendesakku. Aku semakin tidak kuat. Aku ingin mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku. tapi aku takut. Jangan mendesakku terus. Ketahuilah posisiku. Ketahuilah alasannku. Ketahuilah ini yang terbaik untuk kita.

"karna aku menderita leukimia! "

tak sengaja kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirku. Aku menjadi kaku. Aku yakin chanyeol sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan hal ini. Mungkin dia menyesal karna menyukaiku sekian lama karna hal ini atau mungkin dia merasa jijk dan geli mendengar hal ini. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa jika begitu akhirnya.

"ya, aku tau".

Tidak, dia tidak tau. Darimana dia tau? Chanyeol mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas dari sakunya lalu diberikannya kertas itu padaku. Aku tau kertas itu. Kenapa ada di tangannya? Oh tuhan semuanya jadi berantakan. Kenapa dia tidak membenciku? Padahal dia sudah tau penyakitku. Bagaimana caranya agar dia menjauh dariku. Air mulai jatuh dari mataku ."kenapa kau selalu mendesakku yeol? aku sudah berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya darimu. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan senyumanku yang dulu saat bersamamu sekarang. Aku berusaha menghilangkan keceriaan di wajahku saat kau ada bersamaku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyukaimu bahkan melupakanmu" aku mengusap air mata ku yang jatuh "sekarang kau sudah tau alasanku yang sebenarnya. menjauhlah. Carilah orang yang akan lebih membahagiakanmu dan hidup lebih panjang untukmu. Lupakan aku yeol. Kau pasti bisa dan dengan begitu aku juga bisa melupakanmu". Aku memberikan chanyeol senyuman. Senyum yang tulus. Senyum yang aku tahan sebelumnya. Senyuman yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadanya. Senyuman yang seharusnya aku tunjukan saat ia menyapa dan mendekatiku. Cukup sudah. Alasanku yang sebenarnya sudah tersampaikan. Sekarang lupakan dia. Fokuslah pada dirimu sendiri baek. Dia akan bahagia bersama yang lain. Aku bergegas untuk pergi. chanyeol tetap diam. Ia tidak mencegahku. Bukankah secara tidak langsung ia menerima keadaanku saat tadi? Aku menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya. Tidak apa-apa baekhyun… ini lebih baik. Tiba-tiba sesosok berbadan besar memeluk ku dari belakang. Bisa ku rasakan desahan nafasnya di dekat telingaku. Suaranya yang berat membisikanku kata-kata yang jelas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"aku menyukaimu baek. Jadilah milikku".

Air mata semakin membanjiri pipi ku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku menyukainya, menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Tidak apa-apa jika hidupku hanya tinggal sebentar di dunia. Asalkan ada chanyeol di sisiku, aku akan merasakan kebahagiaan hidup lebih dari seribu tahun.

Aku membalikan badanku lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Sambil terisak tangis, aku menjawab seratus pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu ia lontarkan sejak dulu.

"aku menyukaimu baek. Jadilah milikku"

"aku juga menyukaimu. jadikan aku milikmu …. Chanyeol".

* * *

[A/n] yap selesai mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. seperti biasa kalian bisa meninggalkan review berisi comment atau saran.

thanks for reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - Kyungsoo's Reason

Hai guys. Ini adalah bagian terakhir dari ff The Reasons. Ya, "Kyungsoo's Reason". Maaf ya kalau munculnya kelamaan soalnya imajinasi terhalang oleh tugas dan uas :') selamat membaca~~

* * *

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Matanya mulai terpejam karna kelelahan. Ia melirik ke atas meja belajarnya. Sebuah foto terselip di bawah lampu belajarnya. Kini matanya mulai melebar kembali. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya itu dan duduk di atas kursi putar. Diambilnya dan dipandanginya foto tersebut. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

**Kyungsoo's Reason**

Summary:

Aku sangat menyukaimu, chanyeol. Benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku membentur-benturkan kepalaku ke dinding kamar. Tidak sakit. Setidaknya hatiku jauh lebih sakit dari ini. Kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada nya semalam? Aku hampir seperti orang gila disana. Berpura-pura bahagia saat kau memberitahu ku bahwa Baekhyun mengiyakan perasaanmu.

* * *

Aku melirik foto yang terselip di bawah lampu belajar kecil di atas meja. Aku berusaha membangunkan diriku dari atas kasur dan berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Aku mengambil sebuah foto yang terselip tadi. Foto chanyeol dan diriku. Waktu itu kami masih kecil. Aku jadi teringat pertemuan pertama kami.

.

.

Aku memasukan alat tulis dan buku-buku ke dalam tas lalu bergegas berangkat ke sekolah. Aku mulai sibuk mengawali hariku dengan mencari kaus kaki putih. Aku sampai di depan pintu dan berusaha memakai sepatu dengan cepat. Aku melirik sebuah mobil besar pengangkat barang berhenti di depan rumah kosong tak jauh dari rumahku. Dulu, rumah itu kosong karna pemiliknya yang memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar negeri. Tapi sekarang, mungkin akan di huni oleh penghuni baru. Seorang anak kecil keluar dari pintu rumah tersebut. Sepertinya kami sepantaran. Tubuhnya tinggi dan telinganya besar. Anak itu berjalan seperti mendekat ke arahku. Aku masih sibuk dengan sepatuku. "Hey adik kecil!" sahutnya padaku dari seberang. Aku memandanginya dengan heran. Dia berbicara dengan siapa? Adik kecil? "Iya! Kau!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya. Ia mulai mendekat ke arahku. Aku masih memandanginya dengan heran. "Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Panggil yeol saja. Cuaca hari ini sepertinya cerah. Apa kau ingin pergi ke sekolah? Kau sekolah dimana? Aku baru pindah kemarin malam….bla…bla.." anak itu terus berbicara lebar sementara aku hanya mengangguk dan memandanginya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. "Wah kau lucu sekali. Kau kelas berapa? Siapa namamu?" ia kembali bertanya sambil membuka pagar rumahku. "Namaku Kyungsoo. Sekolahku di komplek B" jawabku sambil berdiri tapi masih dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. "Benarkah? Kita satu sekolah. Ayo berangkat bersama!". Chanyeol menarik tanganku keluar dari pagar dan merangkul bahuku sampai ke sekolah.

Kami sampai di gerbang sekolah. Aku bergegas memasuki gedung tapi Chanyeol menghentikanku. "Hey,jangan mengikutiku. Kau salah gedung. Ini untuk kelas 6". Aku kembali terheran dan diam. Apa masalahnya? "Apa kau ingin aku antarkan sampai ke gedungmu? Boleh saja. Wah kau terlihat menggemaskan" Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalaku. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Chanyeol menggandengku meninggalkan gedung. "Kita mau kemana?" kataku polos. "Kau kelas berapa? Akan ku antar sampai ke gedung". Ia tetap menggandengku dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Tunggu! Kelasku disana!" sahutku sambil menunjuk gedung kelas enam. Chanyeol melepas tanganku. Matanya melebar seperti sedang melotot. Ia menggenggam bahuku dengan wajah kaget. Mulutnya menganga lebar seperti sedang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa?! Kau kelas 6?!". Aku mengangguk ketakutan karna bertatapan dengan wajahnya yang sedang terlihat menakutkan. Chanyeol membungkuk berkali-kali. "Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ku kira kau kelas 4 SD. Maafkan aku, maaf". Kelas empat? Sekecil itukah diriku? Ku kira kau juga kelas sepuluh, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Aku masih duduk di atas kursi belajar. Setetes air keluar dari mataku. aku mengusapnya dengan tangan telanjang. Dadaku mulai terasa sakit saat mengingat hari itu. Hari dimana pertama kalinya aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai chanyeol.

.

.

Bel rumah berbunyi. Aku yang sedang belajar merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Tidak ada yang mau membukakan pintu. Akhirnya aku bergegas keluar dari kamar dan turun menghampiri pintu.

Aku memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya. "Hey Kyungsoo" sahut laki-laki tinggi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia memegang sebuah bola kecil di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya di tutupi oleh sarung tangan kulit berwarna coklat. "Ada apa yeol?" tanyaku santai. "Hari ini ada pertandingan kasti dengan kelas 6 D. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanyanya padaku dengan wajah berharap. Aku merenung sejenak. "Baiklah, ikut aku". Aku menggiring chanyeol masuk ke kamar. "Tunggu disini, aku ganti baju dulu yeol". Aku mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk di atas kasur sementara aku masuk ke toilet dan mengganti pakaian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku keluar dari toilet dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan kumpulan kaset game. "Apa semua ini punyamu?" tanyanya dengan suara kagum. "Apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah bingung. Chanyeol meraba-raba kumpulan kaset game tersebut dan mengambil salah satunya. "woaahh…ini game _vampire in the wall_ yang terkenal. Hanya ada dua ratus kaset di Korea Selatan. Apa kau sering memainkannya? Darimana kau dapatkan ini?!" Chanyeol masih terkagum-kagum dengan kaset yang dipegangnya itu. "Dari ibuku. Kau mau? Ambil saja. Buat mu" jawabku dengan santai sambil tersenyum lembut. "Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak enak. Ini punyamu. Aku tidak boleh mengambilnya begitu saja". "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak pernah memainkannya". Mata Chanyeol seperti berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo!"Chanyeol memelukku secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol memelukku dengan erat sampai aku sulit untuk menarik nafas. Akhirnya Ia melepaskan pelukannya itu. "Katakan! Kau ingin apa dariku? Aku akan melakukannya". Melakukan apapun untukku? Aku tertawa melihat wajah polos Chanyeol. Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba untuk mengerjainya. "Gendong aku sampai ke lapangan". Sahutku dengan wajah biasa. "Menggendongmu? Tidak masalah". Chanyeol membungkuk membelakangiku. "Naiklah. Akan ku gendong dari sini." ia tersenyum dengan lebar. Hey Chanyeol.. aku cuma bercanda. "ayo cepat naik!" Chanyeol memaksaku untuk naik. Aku mendekati punggungnya. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Wajahku memerah. Aku menyentuh punggung Chanyeol lalu ku lingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya. Punggungnya lebar. Dia seperti bukan kelas enam pada umumnya. "Kau sudah siap?". Kedua tangan Chanyeol memegangi kedua kakiku. "Bersiap-siap pak. Kau sudah menaiki harimau dari planet mars. Berpeganganlah yang erat". Chanyeol mulai berdiri dan menggendongku turun ke bawah. Lalu kami pergi menuju lapangan sekolah dengan cepat. Aku tersentak kaget. Dia kuat, benar-benar kuat. "Jangan terlalu kencang yeol!" teriakku kearah kuping besarnya. Tapi Chanyeol masih berlari dengan kencang. "Kau sangat ringan. Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu. Kau tidak akan jatuh. Aku terus memegangimu Kyung. Baiklah, tambah kecepatan!". Aku mengeratkan genggamanku yang melingkari lehernya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Terdengar berat dan jelas. degup jantungku bertambah kencang. Wajahku semakin terasa panas. Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke leher hangatnya. Ya, aku menyukainya.

.

.

Aku beralih dari meja belajar. Sebelumnya, ku letakan foto tadi di dalam laci. Aku berjalan menuju televisi dan menghidupkannya. Ku sambungkan televisi tersebut dengan kabel playstation. Aku tidak suka game. Orang tuaku selalu membelikannya setiap bulan berharap aku bisa memainkannya seperti anak-anak lainnya. Aku menolak. Aku hanya tertarik untuk belajar bukan untuk hal-hal hiburan yang bersifat imajinatif. Tapi saat Chanyeol datang dan mengajarkannya padaku, aku mencoba untuk menyukainya karena aku menyukai Chanyeol. Air mataku mulai jatuh lagi lalu ku usap dengan baju yang ku kenakan. Aku mengambil stik berwarna abu-abu yang terlihat biasa. Stik abu-abu yang sering Chanyeol pakai saat kami sedang bermain playstation bersama. Air membasahi pipiku. Seberapa kuat aku menahan tangis, itu tidak akan berguna karna pada akhirnya aku juga akan mengeluarkannya tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

Aku memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang asik mengacak-acak kumpulan kaset game yang tertata rapih. "Game mana yang akan kita mainkan yeol?" Chanyeol masih sibuk memilih. "Woaah ini _zombies carnaval!_ Apa ini? _Luxury month?!_ Aku ingin memainkan yang ini! Tidak, tidak, aku ingin yang ini! _Black hole!_ Ya. Tidak jadi. Ayo mainkan _Eye blood_!". Aku terdiam. Perkataan ku pun tidak dipedulikannya. Aku duduk di atas kasur dan melihat ke arah jam tangan yang ku kenakan. "Ayolah yeol…. Ini sudah sepuluh menit". Hening. Baiklah, aku mulai mengantuk. Aku membaringkan badanku ke atas kasur. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak kencang "Ayo mainkan ini!". Aku tersontak kaget dan langsung terbangun. Chanyeol tertawa lebar sambil memegang kaset game milikku. "Ayo mainkan game _hello kitty_!". "Tidak!" aku mencoba merebut game tersebut dengan cepat, tapi Chanyeol mengayunkan tangan panjangnya ke atas. "Itu bukan punya ku! Itu milik Kai, sepupuku. Cari yang lain!". Aku masih terus berusaha mengambilnya dari tangan Chanyeol yang terjulur ke atas. "Ayolah kita coba sekali saja Kyung". Aku tau, Chanyeol berusaha meledekku. Tapi kaset itu benar-benar milik sepupu ku, Kai. "Baiklah, masukkan kasetnya sekarang". Aku mencoba mengalah. Chanyeol memasukkan CD game tersebut dan mengambil stik abu-abu yang sering dipakainya. Ia duduk disampingku sambil tersenyum sendiri. "Apa kau tidak malu? Sebaiknya kita mainkan game yang lain. Ingat, sekarang kau sudah kelas sembilan Yeol" bujukku halus tapi menyindir. "Tidak, aku ingin main yang ini". Chanyeol masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Apaboleh buat. Lagipula aku lumayan menyukainya. Tidak, maksudku hanya lumayan, bukan berarti aku menyukai game ini sepenuhnya.

Kami bermain dengan sangat serius. Chanyeol mencoba mengalahkanku, begitu juga aku. Kami saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Hey Chanyeol" aku mencoba mengajak chanyeol berbicara.

"Ya?" pandangan Chanyeol masih mengarah pada layar televisi.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu di tempat les?"

"Biasa saja. Bahkan aku hanya melamun seharian disana. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

Aku tertawa kecil. Chanyeol menyadarinya.

"Hey! Ada apa? Jangan tertawa! Aku memang bodoh dalam semua hal." Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Aku berhenti tertawa. Dia memang orang yang sulit untuk menangkap pelajaran. Ia hanya mahir dalam olahraga. Aku ingin membantunya. Dia belum siap untuk mandiri.

"Hey Chanyeol, boleh aku lihat buku paket les mu? Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Kalau itu bagus, aku akan masuk ke les tempatmu".

"Ambil saja di tas sleting paling depan. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja".

Aku tertawa kecil lagi. Bodoh. mana mungkin buku itu untukku. Kau akan membutuhkannya di tempat les mu nanti Yeol. Seberapa parah pelajaran untukmu? Aku meletakkan stik yang ku pegang dan langsung berjalan menuju tas Chanyeol. Ku ambil sebuah buku bersampul biru dari dalamnya lalu ku letakkan buku itu di atas meja belajar. Aku kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan permainannya. Aku tersenyum memandanginya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan permainan dengannya.

Aku mengantar Chanyeol sampai di depan pintu rumah. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan ku balas dengan senyuman. Begitu melelahkan. Kami bermain dari pukul empat sore sampai delapan malam. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga. Ku putar kenop pintu kamarku dan masuk kedalamnya. Aku duduk beristirahat sebentar dan teringat Chanyeol. Aku menghampiri meja belajarku lalu duduk di atas kursi. Ku buka buku milik Chanyeol. Materinya cukup sulit. Aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sebagiannya hingga tengah malam berharap Chanyeol akan terbantu.

* * *

Hatiku terasa sakit. Sebesar apapun usaha ku untuk Chanyeol, dia hanya akan tetap melihatku sebagai sahabatnya. Tidak lebih. Aku mulai terisak. Aku yang mengenalimu lebih dulu. Aku yang menyukaimu lebih dulu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku? Berhentilah melihat Baekhyun, orang yang baru kau kenal. Aku meringkuk membenamkan kepalaku pada kedua lenganku yang masih menggenggam lemas stik game.

.

.

Aku dan Chanyeol mengantri untuk mengambil makan siang di kantin sekolah. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol terus mengeja menu makanan yang tertera pada dinding. Setelah mendapatkan giliran, aku dan Chanyeol duduk di meja makan yang kosong. "Ini untukmu. Makanlah yang banyak". Chanyeol member ku sosis miliknya menggunakan garpu. Baru saja ingin ku ambil, ia menyentakkan sosis itu ke dalam mulutnya dan tertawa. "Haha kau lucu sekali Kyung. Aku sedang bercanda tadi". Bodoh. wajah polosnya membohongiku. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Apa kau mau pergi ke _playzone_ hari minggu nanti? Aku sudah membeli tiket masuknya. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan traktir" sahut Chanyeol sambil mengunyah sosis panggangnya. Pipinya terlihat sangat mengembung dan suaranya terdengar tidak begitu jelas. "Boleh saja" jawabku. "Berhentilah berbicara sambil mengunyah Yeol, kau akan tersedak" lanjutku sambil menggeser air minumnya lebih dekat. Chanyeol menelan kunyahan sosis yang ia makan tadi Lalu tersenyum cengengesan seperti anak balita. "Baekhyun juga akan ikut. Kita bertiga. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya". Aku terkejut dan langsung terdiam. Seperti ada sebuah pedang yang menusuk jantungku berkali-kali. Seperti ada yang mencongkel dan menyedak tenggorokanku. Aku menunduk menghentikan aktivitas makanku. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, temannya di tempat les. Chanyeol sudah membelikanku tiket masuk. Aku tidak enak untuk menolaknya. Tapi, aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ada Baekhyun bersama kami. "Ada apa? Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Chanyeol melihatku terdiam. Aku berusaha menaikkan daguku sedikit lalu menengok ke arahnya. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum walau itu sangat menyakitkan. "Ya, tentu saja aku bisa Yeol". Hening, seluruh tubuhku terasa diam dan sunyi. Yang ku butuhkan sekarang hanyalah senyuman palsu untuk menutupi segalanya.

.

.

Aku masih meringkuk sambil menangis. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Chanyeol. benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku membentur-benturkan kepalaku ke dinding kamar. Tidak sakit. Setidaknya hatiku jauh lebih sakit dari ini. Kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada nya semalam? Aku hampir seperti orang gila disana. Berpura-pura bahagia saat kau memberitahu ku bahwa Baekhyun mengiyakan perasaanmu.

.

.

Aku menunggu Baekhyun di halte bersama Chanyeol. Ya, kami akan pergi ke _Playzone_ untuk bermain. Chanyeol terus bercerita tentang Baekhyun. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Benarkah?', 'Bagus kalau begitu', 'Ya' dan sebagainya. Hey Chanyeol, apakah kau tidak memperhatikan raut wajah sedih ku saat kau bercerita tentang orang yang kau sukai? Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan terlihat laki-laki kecil berjalan menghampiri kami. Itukah Baekhyun? Aku memperjelas penglihatanku. Aku melirik wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat sangat senang melihat kedatangannya. "Hey Baek" teriak Chanyeol kepada laki-laki tersebut sehingga membuatku benar-benar yakin bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat ke arahku dengan heran. Kami saling bertatap-tatapan, melirik satu sama lain. Kecanggungan seperti menyelimuti kami hingga sampai ke taman hiburan.

Aku, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk sambil beristirahat bersama. Chanyeol terus mengajak kami untuk berbicara tapi, kami masih terlihat canggung baginya. "Kalian ingin minum? Akan kubelikan sekarang. Tunggu disini" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan kami. Hening. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Sesekali aku menengok ke arahnya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Chanyeol benar. Dia memang manis. "Baekhyun?" aku memulai pembicaraan. Baekhyun menengok ke arahku. "Namamu Baekhyun kan?" aku memperjelas. "Ya" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Baiklah, cukup. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku tanyakan lagi padanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Hening. Dari awal perjalanan, aku hanya berpikir apakah Baekhyun juga menyukai Chanyeol. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahuinya. Aku tau ini tidak sopan tapi, aku butuh jawabannya. Aku mulai mengajaknya berbasa-basi "Bagaimana Chanyeol menurut mu?" tanyaku ragu. "Dia baik" jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan. Jantungku berdegup kencang. "Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol?" spontan pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir ku. Aku menelan air liur. Hening. Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang menatap ku dengan terkejut walaupun aku tidak melihat ke arahnya secara langsung. Bibirnya mulai terbuka seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. "Ya, aku menyukainya". Tubuhku terasa lemas. Kuatkan dirimu kyungsoo.

Jangan menangis di hadapannya.

Lari dan pergilah ke suatu tempat.

Buatlah suatu alasan.

Aku mengambil ponsel dari kantong baju yang ku kenakan. Ku tempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga dalam beberapa detik dan menaruhnya kembali. Aku tersenyum pada baekhyun.

"Maaf aku ada sedikit urusan. Tolong beri tahu Chanyeol bahwa aku pergi lebih dulu. Sampai jumpa".

Aku berlari menjauhi Baekhyun. Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Urusan? Aku berbohong. Tidak ada yang menelponku. Aku hanya lelah. Sangat sangat lelah.

Aku mengikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia bersamanya. Mengalah? Itu memang hal yang harus ku lakukan tapi aku tidak bisa. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun, ia tidak akan mau menyerah. Begitu juga diriku.

Aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar. Chanyeol berhenti berjalan di samping baekhyun. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh mungil nya. Aku terkejut. Sakit. Ya, benar-benar sakit. Aku berbalik membelakangi situasi tersebut. Lelah. Aku Benar benar sangat lelah. Aku ingin secepatnya pulang dan melampiaskan seluruh emosi yang ku tamping sejak dulu. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pohon besar tersebut. Masih dalam keadaan berbalik. Aku tidak tau kalau Chanyeol mengajakku kemari untuk menemaninya menyatakan perasaannya. Aku tidak bisa menangis disini. Terlalu banyak orang. Terlalu mencolok. Aku hanya melamun seperti orang gila, tidak mempedulikan apakah mereka telah selesai.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidur. Stik playstation masih tergenggam oleh tanganku. Aku yakin, penampilanku sangat berantakan. Aku melirik ke jam yang tergantung di atas dinding. Sekolah. Bodoh, aku hampir saja terlambat. Suara bel memekakan telingaku. Aku turun ke bawah dan membukakan pintu. Mataku terbuka lebar karna kaget melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapanku. "Hey. Jangan bilang kau belum bersiap-siap ke sekolah". Aku tersenyum lembut. "Maaf, silahkan masuk. Aku ganti baju dulu". Aku mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk di atas sofa. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat lemas. Apa kau habis belajar semalaman?" Chanyeol memegang keningku lembut. Aku terkejut. Wajah kami sangat dekat

"Hey yeol?"

"Ya?" sahut Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari keningku tadi.

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang" wajah kami masih berdekatan. Aku menunduk.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil memegangi bahu ku.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seseorang yang bodoh tapi baik hati." Aku tersenyum lebar menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutku dengan senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mendoakan kalian". Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Tunggu disini Yeol, aku ganti baju dulu." kataku dengan wajah yang dibuat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Aku mulai melangkah menaiki tangga tapi Chanyeol menghentikanku. "Yunggu kyung." Aku melihat ke arahnya. "Ya?". Chanyeol terdiam. Ia berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Mm… aku sudah jadian dengan Baekhyun" Chanyeol menatap ku senang. "Benarkah? Selamat untuk mu Yeol". Aku tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jariku tanganku pada nya. Aku melanjutkan langkahku menaiki tangga lagi.

.

.

Ponselku berdering di atas meja sehingga menghentikan lamunan ku di atas kasur. Aku menghampirinya dan mengambilnya. Satu pesan muncul. Dari Chanyeol. Aku terdiam. Aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa aku memang masih menyukai Chanyeol. Aku membuka pesan darinya.

From : Chanyeol

Hey Kyungsoo, bisakah malam ini aku datang ke rumahmu?

Aku pun mengiyakan ajakannya.

Aku membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol. Darimana saja dia? Chanyeol masih memakai seragam sekolah. Apakah ia belum pulang sejak tadi? Aku bertanya padanya dengan wajah yang khawatir "Kau darimana saja? Belum pulang?". Chanyeol tersenyum melas. Tidak biasanya ia terlihat seperti ini. Sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya. Hening. Aku mengantarkan Chanyeol menuju kamar.

.

"Apa kau mau minuman soda? Akan ku ambilkan". Tawarku pada Chanyeol. Aku masih heran mengapa Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini. Aku terdiam lama memandanginya. Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol sedang melamun. "Baiklah, akan ku ambilkan". Aku bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol menyahut. "Tunggu!". Aku menengok ke arahnya. Raut wajahnya sedih. Aku mendekati Chanyeol dan memberanikan diri bertanya. "Ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah? Jangan bilang kau lari dari rumah". Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu terdiam lagi. Aku pun duduk tepat di depannya menunggu kata-kata yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Baekhyun menolakku".

Mataku membesar menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Bukankah mereka sudah berhubungan sejak tiga hari yang lalu? Bukankah Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol saat ia menyatakannya di tempat itu?

"Aku menemuinya tadi. Aku sangat khawatir kenapa ia tidak datang les selama beberapa hari. Tapi dia bilang dia berbohong. Dia tidak menyukaiku".

Ada sedikit kelegaan di dalam hatiku. Tapi, melihat Chanyeol sedih, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke dinding kamar. Yang kami lakukan hanyalah duduk melamun bersama.

* * *

Hari terus berlalu. Tak disangka aku, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada pada sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Sekarang kami duduk di kelas dua belas. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi, ya, dia juga masih menyukai Baekhyun. Sejak saat itu pun, Chanyeol terus menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tetap menolak. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Tapi aku yakin pasti ada alasan mengapa Baekhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Aku berdiri memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang berlari kesana-kemari "Kita hampir telat Yeol" kataku sambil beberapa kali melihat jam di tangan. "Aku lupa dimana sepatuku berada. Apa kau tau?" "Bodoh, mana mungkin aku tau. Ini rumahmu!". Chanyeol terdiam lalu tiba-tiba ia berlari menyusuri pot besar di samping kursi halamannya dan mengambil sesuatu di baliknya "Ini dia". Aku memandangnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa sepatunya berada di belakang pot itu? "Pakailah dengan cepat atau kita akan terlambat". Sahutku sambil membantunya mengikatkan sepatunya. Aku pun bergegas pergi mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Selang beberapa detik, Chanyeol mengikuti.

Aku berjalan di samping Chanyeol. Jantungku terus berdetak dengan kencang. Aku hanya merundukkan kepala. "Hey, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" mendengar pertanyaanku, Chanyeol langsung melihatku dengan wajah terkejut. Aku memalingkan wajahku pada Kyungsoo "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi padanya nanti. Doakan saja kyung". Menyatakan perasaanmu lagi? Sadarlah Yeol, sudah berapa kali ia menolakmu. "Oh, baiklah." jawabku singkat. Chanyeol tersenyum.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Hari ini terasa melelahkan. Aku dan Chanyeol ditugaskan untuk mencabuti rumput liar di halaman sekolah. Ya, kami terlambat. Aku merapikan alat tulis yang berserakan di atas meja. "Hey Kyungsoo, kau boleh pulang duluan. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Sampai jumpa". Chanyeol melambaikan tangan lalu keluar melewati pintu kelas. Aku yakin pada firasatku. Chanyeol pasti ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, lagi. Aku melihat mereka berbincang pada jam istirahat. Walau seperti biasa, wajah Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan ekspresi. Aku mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Apa Baekhyun akan menerimanya? Egois, jika aku berharap Chanyeol bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Baekhyun.

.

Aku berdiri di belakang dinding putih memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba..

PRAKK

Baekhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan kencang. Aku tersentak. Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkanCchanyeol tapi berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku memejamkan mata. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku terus berdoa agar Baekhyun tidak melewatiku tapi….. itu terjadi. Kedua mata kami berpapasan sekilas. Ia menangis. Kenapa? Apa sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Chanyeol? Aku mengintip Chanyeol. Ia terdiam. Aku mengobrak-abrik tas yang ku kenakan lalu ku ambil sapu tangan coklat didalamnya. Aku menghampiri Chanyeol dan menempelkan sapu tangan tersebut di pipinya. "Apa itu sakit?". Sahutku lembut. "Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau sudah pulang?". Alasan, aku butuh alasan. Aku langsung teringat kaset game baru yang ku beli kemarin malam. "Maaf untuk sempat melihat. Tadinya aku ingin mencarimu karna ini". Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Alasan yang cukup bagus. Chanyeol berusaha senang dan langsung berkomentar tentang kaset tersebut. Tapi aku tau, Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol memanggil namaku. Aku melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf, tapi tolong lupakan soal tadi. Bersikaplah kalau kau tidak pernah melihat ini."

"Ya, baiklah". Aku tersenyum.

* * *

Hari minggu yang cerah. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa makanan di super market lalu pulang membawa banyak makanan yang terlihat enak. Aku terdiam di depan pintu rumah. "Chanyeol?" sahutku pada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di teras rumahku. "Hey. Boleh aku main?" Chanyeol mulai berdiri ke hadapan ku lebih dekat. "Ya, tentu saja. Ayo masuk" . aku membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau ingin main playstation lagi? Aku punya game terbaru yang lumayan bagus." "Ya boleh". Jawab Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong. "Hey, ada apa?" Tanya ku sambil memberikan stik kepadanya. Chanyeol hanya diam dan memulai permainan. Aku terheran. "Yeol? Ada apa?" aku bertanya lagi. Chanyeol menunduk. Aku terus memperhatikan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba… ia menangis . "Ternyata benar apa yang aku takutkan. Dia menyukaiku, aku yakin itu. Ada yang mengganjal. Aku tau kenapa wajahnya selalu terlihat pucat. Aku tau kenapa dia selalu memilih untuk sendirian. Aku tau kenapa senyumnya berkurang dari hari-ke hari". Aku terkejut. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya menangis. Dia? Apa itu Baekhyun? Aku berhenti bertanya 'ada apa' pada Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan ceritanya. Baekhyun mempunyai penyakit leukimia stadium tinggi. Itulah sebabnya ia menjauhi Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol sedih, hatiku juga merasa sakit. Chanyeol meminta pendapatku. Sebenarnya aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku menyukai Chanyeol, apa bisa aku mengalah? Belum. Ku mohon jangan sekarang. Karna aku memang sedang sangat menyukainya. Tapi, Chanyeol butuh bantuanku. Aku berusaha tegar. Mengalah memang satu-satunya jalan. Bibirku mulai terbuka bermaksud ingin menyemangatinya sebagaimana yang seharusnya seorang teman lakukan. Ya, aku mencoba bersabar untukmu Yeol.

"Jika kau memang menyukainya…."

Aku kembali terdiam. _Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa, tidak bisa._

"Pergilah Yeol. Nyatakan perasaanmu lagi. Beri tau dia kalau kau sudah tau semuanya. Mungkin dia akan merasa lebih baik dan..."

'D_ia akan menerimamu' kau hanya tinggal mengatakan kata itu. Singkat dan jelas. Bertahanlah Kyungsoo. Jangan menangis. Kau pasti bisa mengatakannya. Atau alihkan wajahmu ke suatu tempat di ruangan ini. Jangan sampai Chanyeol tau kalau matamu sudah berkaca-kaca. Cobalah katakan dengan perlahan._

"Dia…."

"Dia akan menerimamu"

_Kyungsoo, kau bodoh. Kau menyukai Chanyeol. Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Karna perkataanmu tadi, Chanyeol menjadi bersikukuh untuk menyatakan cintanya lagi. Bagaimana kalau pernyataan kali ini di terima oleh Baekhyun? Apa mereka akan bergandengan tangan, bermesraan bahkan berhubungan di depan matamu? _

Aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatifku. Tidak, aku tidak menyesal mengatakannya. Mungkin sedikit. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menyesalinya. Jika memang Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku, aku harus melepaskannya pergi. bersama orang lain.

Aku memegang stik playstation dengan lemas. Mencoba memainkan beberapa game untuk menghilangkan lelah di dalam otakku. Tapi, tidak bisa. Aku merasa gelisah. Apa baekhyun menerimanya? Pikiranku terus melayang. Tiba-tiba, ponselku bergetar. Satu pesan muncul. Ya, dari Chanyeol. Aku membuka pesan tersebut.

From : Chanyeol

Hey jenius. Terima kasih atas saranmu. DIA MENERIMA KU! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI! AKU AKAN MENGAJAKMU MAKAN DI KEDAI RAMEN BESOK UNTUK MERAYAKANNYA. TERIMA KASIH KYUNG. AKU MENYAYANGIMU. KU HARAP KITA BISA BERTEMAN SELAMANYA.

Aku tersenyum walaupun keperihan memasuki hatiku. Air mata mulai bergelinang jatuh membanjiri wajah ku. Aku juga menyayangimu Yeol. Ya, ku harap kita juga bisa berteman, selamanya.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai berhubungan sejak saat itu. Keduanya terlihat, bahagia. Walaupun ada Baekhyun di sisinya, Chanyeol tidak melupanku. Kami masih terus bersama. Hingga suatu hari, aku merasa Chanyeol mulai menjauh dariku. Ia jarang datang ke rumahku lagi. Tapi, aku mencoba mengerti.

.

Aku merapikan buku-buku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. "Aku duluan kyung. Sampai jumpa". Sahutnya padaku dengan senyuman khasnya. Biasanya kami pulang sekolah bersama. Tapi seperti yang ku katakan tadi, Chanyeol mulai berubah. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku membuntutinya.

_Tidak, ini bukan jalan pulang ke rumah._

_Kau ingin pergi kemana Yeol?_

Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah gedung. Rumah sakit. Siapa yang sakit? Chanyeol? Apa kau sakit? Aku terus bertanya-tanya. Chanyeol memasuki gedung tersebut. Aku terus mengikuti di belakangnya sampai ia memasuki sebuah ruangan. Aku berhenti sejenak dan berpikir di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Byun Baekhyun? Gumamku terkejut melihat daftar pasien yang tertera di pintu ruangan tersebut. Jujur, walaupun Chanyeol berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajakku ataupun Baekhyun bertemu. Aku pun berbeda kelas dengan Baekhyun. Kami hanya saling bertemu saat jam istirahat di kantin. Itupun dari kejauhan. Aku memegang gagang pintu ruangan tersebut dan membukanya. "Kyungsoo?" sahut Chanyeol kaget melihat keberadaanku. Aku berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan tersebut. Terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Berbagai mesin mengelilinginya. Alat bantu pernafasan pun melekat pada hidung dan mulutnya. Ia tertidur. Detak jantungnya tergambar di salah satu mesin tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya ku kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Seperti yang kau lihat.." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Dia koma". Hening. Chanyeol menempelkan kepalanya pada ranjang rumah sakit. Ia mulai terisak. Aku melangkah mundur dengan pelan lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

_Bodoh. bodoh. Aku sudah berburuk sangka padanya. Aku terlalu egois. Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku. Dia menyukai orang lain. Tapi aku terus memendam rasa secara diam-diam di belakang mereka. Lupakan Chanyeol. Ayo lupakan. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun tadi? Lupakan Chanyeol. Berhentilah menyukainya!_

Aku berlari sambil terisak. Sesekali ku hapus air mataku dengan lengan. Yang kupkirkan hanyalah 'lupakan cinta pertamamu itu'.

Waktu terus berjalan. Hari terus berlalu. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Baekhyun. Ia memberitahuku bahwa keadaan Baekhyun sudah mulai membaik. Aku memutar-mutarkan pensilku di atas meja belajar. Ku teguk sebotol minuman dingin. Ku ambil sebuah permen dari toples di atas laci lalu ku makan. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Aku mulai menyusuri anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ku genggam kenop pintu lalu ku putar. Ku buka pintu rumahku secara perlahan. "Chanyeol?" mata ku membulat senang ketika Chanyeol berdiri di hadapanku. "Apa aku boleh main di rumahmu?" .Aku membukakan pintu lebih lebar lagi. "Tentu sa…" aku terdiam. Terlihat Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Rambutnya di tutupi oleh topi rajut. Wajahnya masih sedikit terlihat pucat. Lehernya di selubungi oleh syal abu-abu yang tebal. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut padaku. "Kau tidak keberatan jika Baekhyun bergabung kan?" sahut Chanyeol lagi.

_Oh ayolah Kyungsoo…._

_Lihat! Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang_

_Dia sudah bersama Baekhyun_

_Kau tidak ingat perkataanmu dulu? lupakan dia_

_Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja_

Aku memandangi mereka berdua lalu tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Ya, tentu saja. Silahkan masuk".

.

THE REASONS END

* * *

[A/n] mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan ataupun yang lainnya. kalian bisa meninggalkan review~ okay, thanks for reading :3


End file.
